


No 26. If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad…

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Whumptober 2020, no 26
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Merlin gets migraines occasionally.They were debilitating and, without fail, brought him to his knees.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	No 26. If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad…

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…  
>  **Migraine** | Concussion | Blindness

Merlin had a headache. No, that wasn’t quite right, Merlin definitely had a migraine.

They happened occasionally, and always, without fail, brought Merlin to his knees. The pain was blinding, and he would curl up under his bed and hide away from everything. Light and loud noises just made it worse, and Merlin couldn’t do anything about it.

They would come without warning and Merlin dreaded them more than he dreaded the pyre. At least with an execution he had warning and could prepare for the pain; with his migraines, he was left to struggle.

It was as though he was fighting himself, tearing himself apart and then leaving the wound open and bleeding. He was crushed beneath waves of agony, drowning in pain.

Merlin’s migraines were not something he could plan for, and he fought through them every time; vision blurred, disorientated.

Gwen always noticed and when they came on in the middle of the day, she would send him to Gaius and give his duties to someone else. She made sure he was alright and he loved her for it.

“It’s something anyone would do,” she told him when he’d thanked her for it.

“Not really,” Merlin had answered, “only you’ve done it.”

“I’m sorry,” Gwen had patted his arm and he’d laughed, waving off her worry.

Arthur noticed when one happened on a hunt. Merlin dropped everything he was holding and ground his palms into his eyes. The prince had dropped everything and lunged for Merlin. Asking questions in such a rush that Merlin didn’t understand a single word and shied away.

“Merlin!” Arthur begged, “What is happening? Talk to me.”

“Migraine.” Merlin murmured, still covering his eyes. He was swaying on his feet, unable to stand straight. Arthur must’ve known what a migraine was because he didn’t ask and just sat with Merlin in the relative silence of the forest. Waiting for the pain to ease. 

They sat there for hours, and when the pain eased Merlin thanked Arthur. They walked back, and Arthur didn’t mention it but kept a closer eye on his servant.

Merlin’s migraines were debilitating, but he had friends looking out for him. They cared and made the pain easier to handle.


End file.
